


A True Purpose

by Brownie9816



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownie9816/pseuds/Brownie9816
Summary: Dipper Pines is stuck in a rut. It seems his life is going nowhere and he's desperate to find his purpose. That's just how Lord Cipher likes his disciplesRating may change as the fic continues.





	

When he woke up, Dipper had no idea where he was. The ceiling above him was a bright yellow, the cracks between bricks slightly darker with dirt and age, and it smelled ancient and musty. The only things he could hear were his slow breathing and his heart pounding in his ears. He groaned softly as he sat up, just registering the headache that was splitting his head in half. A look around showed he was in a massive ballroom with then tall columns on each side, a throne across the hall from him. Dipper closed his eyes and took a moment to gather his thoughts and try to find out what had happened.

He'd tried to summons a demon.

Dipper Pines was no fool, he knew that was just about the stupidest thing a person could do. His great uncle, Stanford Pines, was the most famous demon hunter in the world and he'd always lectured Dipper and his sister on why demons were evil. However, Dipper's life had been stuck at a standstill for so long. HIs sister, Mabel, had become a successful fashion designer and was happily married to Pacifica Northwest, his second great uncle, and Stanford's twin, Stanley, had joined Stanford in demon hunting, and all his other friends were happy and successful. Meanwhile, Dipper had graduated college and done nothing with it.

Sure, a degree in the paranormal and supernatural was valuable, but Dipper didn't find any career attractive enough to follow. He didn't mind the danger in demon hunting, but he wanted to study things, not destroy them. He could start a ghost hunting show, but there were already so many of those, and he was pretty sure most of them were fake. He could've become a teacher, but he didn't like the idea of standing in front of so many people for so long. Dipper was already 25 and still working at the family supernatural gift shop, selling cheap protective amulets and keychains.

Then, he'd found a book of demons and certain one caught his attention. Cipher, lord of knowledge and magic. He knew the answer to every question, had come into existence long before the earth, and gave those lucky enough to be his disciples a true purpose and, it was rumored, sometimes the secret to wielding magic. A true purpose and the possibility of magic? To Dipper, it was almost too good to be true.

But Ford's voice repeated in his mind all the reasons demons were evil. They couldn't be trusted, and there was no way Dipper was going to be the first Pines to summon a demon. But then, his sister called to tell him about her latest success and his great uncles were on the news again. Dipper found himself drinking, then clumsily drawing the circle and summoning the demon named Cipher. When nothing happened, Dipper assumed it hadn't worked, and stumbled to bed.

The sound of footsteps over the golden stone caught Dipper's attention, and he looked up to see someone approaching him. The man had dark skin, a flashing blue eye, and golden blonde hair. He was wearing a simple outfit of a white button up, black pants and shoes and an elegant cane, but the way he was walking made it obvious he was the boss. Dipper swallowed hard as sudden feeling of inferiority swept over him, making him feel small and worthless. The man looked over the human kneeling at his feet, slowly smiled, and the feeling suddenly lifted.

"What is your name?"The man asked, his voice smooth but surprisingly high pitched and almost too loud as it cut through the silence.

"Dipper Pines."

A corner of the man's mouth twitched into an almost smirk, as if he knew the answer to some amazing secret. Dipper felt as if he'd made some mistake and he flushed slightly in shame. The man went down on one knee, looking Dipper straight in the eyes. The slight tilt of his head revealed his other eyes, a dull, muted, copy of the other. The man chuckled softly.

"I am Bill Cipher. You will address me as Lord Cipher. From this day on, you will be my librarian."

And suddenly, the overwhelming awe fell away. Dipper gaped, not sure he'd heard that correctly.

"Your librarian!?" The exclamation escaped him without warning, his voice a mixture of shock and anger.

What kind of job was that? Dipper had been tracking, trapping, and studying strange creatures since he was 12. He'd learned through experience, memorized the journals of the greatest demon hunter in the world. He'd graduated top of his class and gotten countless offer for jobs others couldn't even dream of. He could've been anything he wanted, but instead he was being forced to be a librarian?

In response, the man, the demon, just laughed. Loudly. Dipper glared, wondering if punching the being in front of him would result in his death.

"Oh, don't worry, my little disciple~ This isn't just any library you'll be in charge of, it's my personal library. You'll have more knowledge in your hands then humans will ever be able to gain." Bill smirked down at him. "Your task is to organize it and write down all the things I know that aren't there."

Dipper looked up wide eyed. He wouldn't just have a job, he'd be constantly learning. If he was still on earth, he'd have been the most powerful person in the world. That book had been telling the truth. Pledging yourself to Cipher gave you your true purpose.

Bill, Lord Cipher, stood smoothly and turned, walking calmly out of the room. Dipper found himself standing and following without thought; later he'd find out his body had been controlled by Bill. They walked quickly through the halls until they came upon a pair of giant doors, even bigger than the ones that had let out of that huge ballroom. They glided open without a touch, and Dipper found himself looking into the biggest library he'd ever seen. The ceiling and opposite wall continued out of sight and every wall was filled with shelves upon shelves of books.

Dipper was turned to a desk that sat in front of a wooden door. On it was a pile of parchment, a quill sitting in an ink pot and a slightly melted candle. Blinking, Dipper looked up at his master. Bill smirked down at him, waving his hand so the things on the desk were more modern, changing the quill and ink into a pen, the candle into a lamp, and even adding a laptop. Dipper inhaled sharply.

"This is where you'll work. You'll be organizing my library in whatever way you see fit, and adding my knowledge that isn't already written down. Your bedroom is through the door behind the desk and should be furnished to your liking." Dipper swallowed hard and turned to Bill.

"Why are you the one showing me around...?" He asked slowly. "Couldn't you get one of your other disciples to do it?"

"I enjoy showing the new recruits around myself. And, I'm very interested in you~" Lord Cipher smirked and leaned close.

Dipper found himself blushing at the hungry look in his eyes. He looked away shyly, causing the demo to laugh again. At the sound, Dipper pushed the embarrassment down with annoyance and glared at Bill. This just made him laugh harder, which made Dipper even more annoyed. With a small amused sigh and a pat on his head, Bill turned and left Dipper alone in the library.

At first, Dipper didn't know where to start. There were so many books, probably more than he could count, and it would likely take decades, maybe even centuries to organize it all. Before he could begin to collapse under the pressure, Dipper took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. He'd have to break it down, start with smaller things. Maybe begin with something familiar.

So, he'd start with all the information that originated on earth. That would still be a massive amount, so he'd break it down even smaller to years, then types of information. The books would be organized by where they originated, the year that knowledge was discovered, and the type of study it fell under. Dipper nodded and walked over to the desk. There was no better time to start than the present.0

He didn't know how long he'd been at the computer, but he was interrupted by a small tug at his pants. He looked down and found himself staring at... a thing. It looked like it was just a ball of tentacles. Each of them were slimy and wriggled slightly as it waited. Sitting on top of it was a silver platter holding food, a mug of coffee, and a small piece of paper.

Dipper took the platter.

"Thanks..."He said unsurely, not sure if the thing could even understand him.

The thing wriggled more intensely, then scurried underneath the table. Dipper stared at it for another moment, then looked at the paper. It was from Bill. _Eat your food, then come to my study. ~ Lord Cipher_ Dipper frowned a little. Sure, Bill was basically his master now, but couldn't he at least say please.

Dipper sighed and ate his food, taking his time. The letter didn't say how long he had to eat his food. After he finished, Dipper wiped his mouth and took a moment to digest the meal. When one of the tentacles poked his ankle, which it had taken to doing in the last few minutes, he sighed and stood, stretching his back and legs. He'd been sitting down for way too long. The slimy thing skittered out of the room, and Dipper followed it reluctantly.

It led him through a maze of halls, all made out of the same gold stone, all lit by bright blue fires. Eventually, he came to a door carved with a simple triangle. Dipper looked down at the tentacles then knocked. The door swung open to reveal Bill, standing in front of a shelf full of jars containing things Dipper was pretty sure would be in his nightmares. He quickly focused on the demon.

"Hey, Pine Tree~ You sure took you time, **didn't you**." Bill's voiced dropped dramatically at the end of the sentence and Dipper stuttered in fear, making him laugh. "Don't worry, I won't punish you. This time."

Bill led him over to a chair and sat in the one across from it. It seemed this would be the first session in which Dipper would start writing down Bill's endless knowledge. They were going to start writing a list of all the demons Bill knew about. He didn't tell Dipper what order they were in, and Dipper got the feeling he shouldn't ask. Bill would talk about the demons personalities and abilities, occasionally using his magic to show Dipper what they looked like, and Dipper would copy it all down. This went on for only a couple hours before Dipper was too tired to even hold the pen. Bill waved him away dismissively and Dipper stumbled after the ball of tentacles to his room.

* * *

I shouldn't be writing another fic but.... Anyways, here's this. Hope you like it. - Brownie


End file.
